Merlin one-shots of overheard and au
by KitKat12499
Summary: This is a collection of one shots of either Arthur or others overhearing things they shouldn't have or episodes happening differently then normal. (Do not own cover image ;D)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own Merlin, sadly.

Chapter 1: 5x07 A Lesson of Vengeance

Arthur's p.o.v.

Pain, that was what I first registered. It creeped over my skin from the inside. My eyes started to droop and my vision started to fail. I was confused, my brain becoming foggy and slow to registering what was happening. Then it clicked, poison. Just as my vision blacked out, I could see something that would haunt me. I saw a delighted smirk light up my beloved Guinevere's face at my demise.

Despite being trapped inside my unresponsive body, I could still hear what was happening around me. I could distantly hear Gauis's worried tone.

"All the evidence suggests that the King has been poisoned."

"You're certain Gauis?" Guinevere's voice didn't sound vey shocked.

"Quite certain. The sweating, the corruption of the skin, the traces of tincture around the ear. They all point to the use of henbane." Gauis sounded that this was serious enough for a skilled physician to be worried.

"Is there no hope?" Gwen asked, her voice seemingly choked.

"The poison is a deadly one, my lady. There may be a way to arrest its course but I cannot guarantee it."

My heart plummeted. Would I really die, only for the true killer to get away with it. Pain flared in my chest, but I could move to rub my chest. I was paralyzed. I would never admit it to anyone, especially to Merlin, but I was tired. All I could do was listen to those in the room. I hoped Merlin was with me as well. I didn't want to believe it, but I suspected my beloved wife of the poisoning. She did smirk as I passed out.

"One thing I know for certain. That whoever did this lives among us. Whoever did this has betrayed us all. Someone who is free to roam the Citadel as they please, someone who has access to the King's stables, the King's prison, even the King's food. There is only one I know of..." Gwen's voice trailed off.

Shock coursed through me. I knew where she was going. There was one person who fit all of those descriptions. But he didn't do it! He wasn't anywhere near my food. If only I could talk and get a witness, like the cook since she was in the kitchen and would've noticed if Merlin was there washing my clothes, then I could save him.

"Merlin." I heard struggling and somehow knew he was being dragged to he dungeons. I was utterly and completely stunned. What happened to my beautiful, compassionate queen? Ever since the incident at The Dark Tower and Elyan's death, she's been different, colder. The loving and caring light in her eyes has dimmed noticeably.

"You promised you'd never leave me, Arthur. You promised. He's our strength, our heart. How can I live without him? How can any of us live without him?" I heard a sniff and knew Gwen was tearing up when she started talking to me later after her accusing of my most loyal and trusted manservant.

"Because we must." I heard steps getting closer. _"_ My lady. If Arthur is to die we will lose more than that. The kingdom will lose its King." Leon stated.

"While Arthur lives, there is still a King of Camelot."

"But when the time comes, and it…and it will surely come soon, we need to be prepared. If we do not have a leader and a guide…Camelot and all the kingdom will be vulnerable. Everything Arthur worked so hard to achieve will be threatened."

"But who could wear his crown? He has no family to succeed him. And who among us is…worthy of such a thing?" Gwen sounded different.

"You are, my lady."

That was the moment I tried to talk, but nothing would escape my lips. I was trapped, yelling into the abyss of my own mind. Gwen was a traitor, that much I guessed. I needed to put an end to this.

"Me?"

"You are as close to family as Arthur has. No one can deny your wisdom, your compassion and your loyalty. I am certain that were Arthur able to this decision, he would choose you."

'No I wouldn't!' I protested, not that it left my mouth.

"I don't know what to say," Gwen didn't sound like she didn't.

"I realize that this is a great responsibility, but you will not be alone. I guarantee you, myself and all the knights will stand by you. Now and forever."

'No, no, no no! Stop this you idiot! You can't trust her!'

"Thank you, Leon. I am lucky indeed to have such friends. _"_

Betrayal burned in my gut.

I hear the door open before I heard Gwaine's voice.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." Guinevere answered.

"You haven't seen anything? Heard anything?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"There's an intruder within our walls." Gwaine informed my queen.

"Here? In the Citadel?"

"Yes, my lady. We last saw them in the Main Square, then we lost sight of them."

"My lady, you may be in danger. Gwaine will take you to the guest chambers. He'll ensure no harm comes to you there." Gauis cut in.

"Why would anyone wish me harm?" Gwen asked.

"You're to be our leader, Gwen. You are Camelot's future. Do you imagine our enemies don't want you dead?" Surely Gauis must've noticed something... off with Gwen. Right?

"I can't leave Arthur, not now."

I scoffed inwardly as Gauis replied, "Gwen, I promise, if there is any change. I'll fetch you at once."

Gwaine added, "Gaius is right. Come, my lady. You're not safe here."

I heard the door shut behind them. For a moment I thought I was alone, dying, in the darkness behind my own eyelids when I heard the curtains moving to my right.

"How on earth did you get in here?" Gauis asked scandalized to whoever snuck in.

"Don't even ask. How is he?"

I was shocked as Merlin's voice got closer. How'd he get out if he was arrested? Seriously? 'You idiot, you probably almost got caught and that's why they're mentioning an intruder! '

The pain, almost forgotten at the shock of Merlin of all people getting in here, flared to new levels as Gauis spoke.

"His heart is nearly stopped. I fear he's close to death."

'No! This can't be happening! I can't let a traitor take over Camelot!'

I felt a soft touch on my chest and felt breathing hit my face. I could sense an energy probing my chest, trying to see the sickness. What is this strange energy? Is it magic?

"The sickness is so deep in him. I don't know if I have the power to bring him back." Merlins voice broke though my thoughts, sadness and grief in his words.

"You can do this, Merlin."

I heard a deep intake of breath before his hands went back to my chest. It didn't take long to realize how Merlin could save me instead of Gauis.

"Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar mid thamsundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae!" Merlin spoke in a deep, powerful voice.

Fear of the thought of magic being used distracted me until I felt a soothing power flow through me, chasing away some of my pain and fatigue. I still felt weak, but I could at least twitch and move a bit. I felt a bit better, but still had trouble breathing. There was a few shaky breaths from Merlin before he spoke strongly and powerfully again.

"Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar mid thamsundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae!"

This time the pain turned to a dull ache and the pressure pushing down on my dissolved. I took a breath of relief and tried getting more comfortable by turning around. I decided to not notice Merlin so he wouldn't know I knew what I did.

"Gauis." I spoke sleepily, but still pretended to sleep.

"Merlin…Well done, Merlin! Well done. You'd better get back to the cells before you're missed." Gauis sounded relieved.

"There are guards on every floor and every stairwell. How can I get back down there?" Merlin asked in an exasperated tone.

"Well the same way you came up, obviously."

"Obviously." Merlin replied sarcastically while i inwardly chuckled. Serves him right by keeping that secret from me!

That's when I realized that magic isn't evil. If someone as loyal and nice as _Mer_ lin can have magic, that just an example of how it can be used for good. Now I know why Merlin had tears in his eyes when he said there was no room for magic in Camelot. He did save me, so I know he's not a traitor. I won't execute or even banish him, but he will know I. Angry for the lying part. I mean, I've know him for ten years! He could have said something? Does he always use magic to save my life in someway?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 5x08 The Hollow Queen- Freya

A/n: I know there is already a Fanfiction or two that is similar so I take no credit of this idea. I just wanted to make my own version of how this particular conversation went down. This continues my previous chapter so Arthur knows that Merlin used magic to save him. This is also NOT edited xD

No p.o.v.

"I still can't believe how lucky I was. I owe that boy my life and I don't know who he was or where he's from. We need to make sure we give him a dec8nt burial." Arthur remarked.

He felt grateful, but also worried. He knew that shot was meant for him, and he also know his survival is also credited to Merlin, yet he required no recognition. It didn't worry him about that, just how much the death of that boy is affected Merlin at the moment. Also the limp concerned him.

"I'll do that. If you'll allow me the time." Merlin replied.

Arthur knew that Gwen's excuse of a girl was not true. Ever since he noticed the smirk as he passed out from the poison, he also noticed the deceptions of his once beloved queen. Something had obviously changed. Despite Arthur knowing that the girl was a lie, he wanted to see how easy it would be for Merlin to come up with something.

"Oh, so you can go and visit that girl again." Arthur stated.

Flashing of his beautiful and fragile Freya came to Merlin's mind and he had to blink back tears. Arthur noticed this, and the challenging stare on going between his best friend and wife.

"What?" Merlin questioned, internally freaking out. Of course he dated, but that was years ago!

"Girl." Arthur supplied, not as amused as he hoped he'd be by the look on his manservants face. He was hoping to see panic as his mind rushed to make up an excuse, not grief.

"I don't have one, not anymore." Merlin mumbled, glossy eyes downcast as he turned to look at Arthur and set the jug of liquid down.

"You had one?" Arthur asked, shocked. Then realized the mistake. "I mean... you don't have one anymore?"

"She died a few years back." The servants face looked devastated and Arthur's heart clenched.

"What was she like?" the King asked softly, knowing that this wasn't a lie.

"She was... the most beautiful person, inside and out, that I've ever seen." Merlin so described, eyes distant as if going into his memory. "She had long dark hair and a heart shaped face. Her eyes were a soft brown that were so full of compassion, but also fear."

Merlin softly bowed his head as a few tears managed to escape. Arthur was surprised.

"Fear? What do you mean?"

"She was cursed. When she was younger, a man attacked her. In self defense, she killed him. She didn't know that his mother was a sorceress." Arthur gasped, but continued listening on. "She was cursed to kill forevermore."

"I first met her when she was captured by a bounty hunter. I couldn't just let her stay, looking scared and frightened and alone in that cage. So I broke her out, and hid her. We were going to run away after I'd fallen in love with her. We even kissed." Merlin choked on his grief before continuing. "She left because she didn't want to ruin my life in Camelot. She didn't want to hurt me."

"This... girl was the cursed Druid I stabbed, wasn't it?" Arthur asked, guilt turning in his gut. His eyes stung.

"Yes." Merlin sobbed. Arthur stood and enveloped his best friend in a hug, realizing some details were left out, mainly including how he helped this girl escape.

"I-I took her to a place like where we wanted to live together. A lake surrounded by mountains and flowers." he cried. "And held her as the light faded from her eyes. Then I laid her to rest and watched her burn in a boat on the lake."

"I'm so, so sorry Merlin. If I had known, I wouldn't have hurt her. Gods Merlin, why aren't you angry with me?" _'Why haven't you tried to kill me like all the other revenge seeking sorcerers?'_

 _"_ You _-" sniff. "_ had to to protect Camelot. I forgave you years ago _."_

Arthur knew for sure that Merlin was the most compassionate and kindest friend that he could've ever had. Magic or not, his heart was pure gold. Despite the guilt turning inside him, he knew Merlin never held anything against him.

"What was her name?" he questioned quietly as the Merlin's sobs receded, and he started to take deep breaths.

"Her name was Freya. I was visiting her grave."

Arthur didn't question the lie. He knew that Freya was real, but his friend was probably off doing something stupid to protect him. All he knew was Merlin didn't deserve his loses, and that he himself didn't deserve Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drawing of the Dark

Part 1/2 (not edited :D)

Merlin's p.o.v. (When Mordred confronts Merlin)

"Why?!" Mordred screamed at me, blue eyes blazing in anger and anguish.

"I didn't tell him!" I defended myself honestly.

"You gave me your word!"

This made me angry. Why do I get the blame for other's mistakes? I didn't do anything! I push him away and glared coldly.

"I swear!" I yelled.

"You did it because you hate me." he said, getting in my face. I held a hand to get him to back off.

"No."

"This time you've gone too far. You'll pay Merlin." he spat my name as if it was filth.

"But I didn't!" I said as he got close with anger in his eyes. "I didn't tell Arthur! He found footprints towards where she was! We were on a patrol and he followed them! They led straight towards her hiding place!" I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes .

"I tried to lead him away," I continued. "but how was I to stop him? He's the king!"

"I-I didn't mean to," he whispered in despair. "she was hurt. I had to do something."

"Don't blame me before getting the facts straight." I managed in a calmer tone after a moment of silence. "Arthur didn't even arrest her right away! He gave her a chance and she lied, telling him she wasn't going to hurt him! When he came to help her she almost stabbed him! If I didn't use magic she wouldn't have missed her mark!" Mordred looked shock, disbelief in his eyes.

"You really wanna know why I've been wary and cold towards you?!" I knew that right there and then I was going to tell him his destiny. Maybe I can change his fate.

"It's because you're-!"

"What's going on?" I heard a familiar voice.

Gwaine's p.o.v.

Leon and I were walking down the hall when we saw Mordred stalking with a glare towards the direction we recently saw Merlin take. Deciding that we wanted to find out what was going on and then decide if we need to intervene, Leon motioned for us to hide and listen. I bet he was just as worried for Merlin's strange behavior around the new knight. At first I thought it was jealousy, but then I wasn't too sure about that anymore. Merlin isn't the jealous type.

"Why?!" Mordred asked, his tone matching his facial expression.

"I didn't tell him!" Merlin said. I wondered what they were talking about.

"You gave me your word!"

"I swear!"

"You did it because you hate me." Mordred's voice went quiet like it normally does.

"No."

"This time you've gone too far. You'll pay Merlin." I decided this was the time to come out, seeing that it looked like Mordred was about to hurt Merlin, when Leon grabbed me and motioned towards Merlin's expression. There was a fire of anger and annoyance in his eyes.

"But I didn't!" I've didn't remember hearing Merlin this mad before. "I didn't tell Arthur! He found footprints towards where she was! We were on a patrol and he followed them! They led straight towards her hiding place!" They must be talking about the girl that was arrested a few minutes prior. Who was she to Mordred? Did they know each other?

"I tried to lead him away," Merlin admitted. "But how was I to stop him? He's the king!"

"I-I didn't mean to," the Camelot knight whispered. "she was hurt. I had to do something."

What was said next shocked all who was listening.

"Don't blame me before getting the facts straight. Arthur didn't even arrest her right away! He gave her a chance and she lied, telling him she wasn't going to hurt him! When he came to help her she almost stabbed him! If I didn't use magic she wouldn't have missed her mark!"

Merlin had magic? It did make more sense. I mean, he went into every battle with no armor on and rarely got injured. I didn't hate him for having it, just disappointed that he didn't tell me. All I knew is if Leon was going to hurt Merlin then I was going to get in the way. My loyalty to Merlin's exceeds the king. Plus, Merlin's not evil! He saved Arthur with magic who knows how many times.

Leon looked equally shocked as I did when I looked towards him. I could see it in his eyes the the was having an internal debate on wether or not to go to the king.

"You really wanna know why I've been wary and cold towards you?!" Merlin asked angrily.

"Let's pretend we didn't see anything and watch out for Merlin later, see if he's loyal to the king." Leon muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"It's because you're-!"

I walked out with Leon behind me.

"What's going on?" I interrupted calmly, trying to make it as though I just walked over there. Merlin paled anyways.

Merlin glared at a guilty looking Mordred and said, "Nothing," before stalking off down the hall. Mordred left. Leon and I shared a glance of uncertainty of the situation. There was a lot going on that we didn't know.


End file.
